Charity, Hope and Love
by insanely.quirky
Summary: Third three part installment of Tello's adventures with Faberry. A late valentine's fic. Where Tello meets Charity the cat, fixes Faberry and gets a much deserved surprise.
1. Charity

**A/N: **This for those who told me what they wanted to see. I hope all of you find these offerings satisfactory.

The door slamming broke the silence that enveloped my home, In a few short moments Rachel is in her room and narrowly misses me when she throws her bag my way.

_**Hey that was completely uncalled for Rachel Berry, not to mention irresponsible! You pick this bag up right this instant.**_

She's pacing in her room and I can barely make out some of the words. She tends to ramble oh so terribly when she's mad. Watching her move form point to point is making me a bit nauseous. It reminded me of old times. Like that fateful day that they kissed, I'm still on the fence on whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, Quinn does have some redeemable qualities.

"I can't believe she'd even think I was capable of doing that," she huffs, "Not after everything we've been through," she adds as she bends down to grab her bag and throws it in the general direction of her desk.

"She made it sound like I was capable of such evil things!" she continues as she bangs her closet door grabbing some clothes, "We're talking about Quinn Fabray here, the HBIC of McKinley high, asking me if I actually had anything to do with the succession of pranks on cheerios who have been quite frankly offensive and uncivilized towards me."

I could only watch as she stuffed her clothes into another bag, before entering her bathroom. I could still hear her mutter under her breath.

"She should know that I do not advocate violence of any kind,"

_**That's right, not unless it's make believe like on that box of yours.**_

"That I would probably give them a good stern talking to,"

_**Coz we all know you love to talk**_

"And that I would never, ever find a way to have all of them thrown off that despicable cheerleading team!"

_**Yes because, wait what?**_

She comes out of her bathroom with her hair in a bun, and dressed in her leggings and sports bra, "How they got kicked out I have no idea, it was all purely coincidental that they all got thrown off a week before their competition. It had nothing to do with the fact that last week, they purposely vandalized my locker and left disturbing comments on my MySpace. Both of which she already had them clean and delete, I see no reason why I should even attempt to enact vengeance."

_**Wait, what?**_

Ok I admit, I'm quite the slow walker, but that does not by anyway mean I am slow. But her rant was quite long winded, and uttered too fast and dramatically for me to follow all of them. It also doesn't help that I can smell the strawberries from downstairs.

Rachel snaps her fingers near my head, and I wanted to bite them. Only she was too quick.

_**Hey I was having a moment there!**_

"Focus Tello! I know you weren't listening to me," she glares at me.

_**I'm glaring right back Rachel JSYK! And I was listening you just talk too much!**_

She huffs at this, "We're going over to Brittany, she's mad at Santana right now so we're keeping her and Charity company," she says lifting me up.

_**Yay! Roadtrip! I hope that fluffy thing is not there, I don't like it at all.**_

"Maybe you and Charity can be friends, Brittany says her cat reads her diary all the time," she says as she carries me downstairs.

_**Hold up, did you just say Cat?**_

I kick my feet, extend my neck and do anything I could, I even play dead, I close my eyes, let my limbs hang out and stuck out my tongue.

"It'll be fun Tello, you'll see," she tells me, "besides I need a little bit of distraction right now, I'm mad at Quinn so you should be too."

_**I don't like fluffy things! I don't like them. And Quinn is nice, I like Quinn, she gives me strawberries and rose petals and she makes you smile. **_

She turns me around and looks me straight in the eye, before she frowns then pouts and then starts looking like a really sad panda, or dog. That all I could do is hide in my shell, just as I was all the way in, I see a smile grace her lips.

_**Drat! I hate it when you do that.**_

"Time for a little girls night in," she says.

_**Hey! I'm not a girl Rachel!**_

And just like all the times before this, my pleas are unheard. Maybe I can get away with hiding in my shell the whole time we're there. Yeah that sounds like a good idea.

-o-o-o-o-

_**This is the worst idea you have ever had Rachel Berry. I've going to gnaw at all your sheet music. I know where you're signed wicked poster is! Mark my words I will get vengeance for this.**_

Right now, Brittany is painting my shell. With nail polish.

I would have been ok with it, had it not been pink. Not just pink, neon pink. I watch her grab a bottle of fire engine red nail polish.

_**God. Allah. Buddha. And whatever deity can hear me right now, please strike me down and kill me. This is torture. Absolute torture.**_

Rachel was on the bed, currently petting a comfortable looking tabby cat. She was gently speaking to it, and was enjoying running her fingers through its fur. "You like that? I bet that feels good," she whispers, "I never get to do this with Tello, but Brittany seems to be enjoying herself. I hope Tello is too."

She lifts her head and smiles at me, and I'm not as mad anymore. It's the first smile I've seen since she got home, "Don't be jealous. You're the only pet for me," she coos.

_**Jealous? I'm not jealous. Who wants to have their fur messed up by some human petting them over and over until you fall asleep? I'm not jealous that that cat climbed onto your lap without an issue and is snuggled up to you in a way I never could. **_

_**Nope! Not jealous at all.**_

Brittany finally gets up and walks over to the bed, snuggling close to Rachel and her cat.

_**Who likes cats anyway?**_

"Doesn't Tello look beautiful?" she asks Rachel.

Rachel just chuckles at this shaking her head, "I don't think he likes having such bright colors on his shell Brittany," she says.

_**I certainly do not appreciate the colors on my back, but I appreciate the sentiment.**_

"I can change it later, can we eat some of that ice cream you brought with you now?" she asks.

Rachel nods her head, "Sure, maybe then you can tell me why you're mad at Santana."

"Only if you tell me why you're sad, did Quinn do something?"

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation; they left me in the room with Charity the cat.

_**Oh no! The cat!**_

I could only watch in fear as the cat languidly stretches on the bed, before hopping gracefully to the ground, it walks slowly towards me. And I hide in my shell. I am in no way a coward; I just know how to pick my battles. I was nudged from the side, but I stay hidden. I was determined to hide inside my shell until the girls return.

_Relax Shelly, I ain't gonna hurt you._

This makes me poke my head out.

_**You can speak?**_

_No numnuts! You're talking to the walls? Is there anyone else here that can actually talk to you?_

For someone owned by Brittany it sure sounds a lot like Santana. That spitfire.

_**I don't like being ridiculed; I would appreciate it greatly if you stop.**_

_Wow, You're like a cross breed of Quinn and Rachel, feisty and wordy_

_**And you talk like Santana.**_

_Well she did get me for Brittany, and she's always here._

_**I'm sorry, force of habit I guess. Now if we're going to talk to each other I'd prefer it if you call me Donatello or Tello. Shelly is not my name as you might have heard from my Rachel. And it's much too close to the name Shelby which I loathe.**_

_Fine. Tello no need have a friggin heart attack._

_**Thank you.**_

_So know why those two are here, but their significant other aren't?_

_**Rachel said she and Quinn got into a fight. Yours?**_

_She's mad at Santana for doing something wrong. _

She stretches some more, and lies down beside me, she blinks sleepily and sighs.

_As much as I love the peace and quiet that comes with my Brittany and Santana fighting, I don't like seeing her sad._

_**I know exactly what you mean.**_

We look at each other then. It was then I knew, we totally had things in common

_**They're really weird**_

_Yeah, and they fight all the time._

_**Right on the money! Then when they patch things up, they're all over each other making out or having sex. Ew.**_

_I hide or make myself scarce once they make up, but I still hear them sometimes its gag worthy._

_**Agreed.**_

_I scratched her once, Brittany was mad at me but she was madder at Santana, she can be quite a bitch sometimes._

_**Seriously? You scratched her?**_

_Yeah, I hissed at her too. She actually jumped from her seat when I did._

_**Oh where have you been all my life?**_

_I don't swing your way._

_**Neither do I, I mean in your way.**_

We spend hours talking and I was quite glad I found a friend, even if she has a knack for knocking on my shell for amusement.

**You're not so bad after all Tabby.**

_You're pushing it Shelly._

I think Rachel was quite surprised to find us lying side by side. I was after all scolded for not playing well with others. Brittany just giggles at the sight and snaps a few pictures.

And as Rachel bid Brittany goodbye the next day, Charity and I share a look. I look forward to more adventures with this girl. She's something alright, definitely something else.


	2. Hope

It's been more than a week and today was Thursday, and Rachel was at her dance class. Usually around this time Quinn would arrive with a treat or two just for me. I glance over at Rachel's alarm and an overwhelming feeling of sadness flow through me. It was already 4:13PM and she was nowhere in sight. I hate to admit it, but I miss her, I'm pretty sure Rachel does too. I heard her crying a few nights ago.

I drag my feet as I make my way to Rachel's door, I know her daddy is downstairs and since my elevator is now fixed, I can probably use my powers of cuteness and have him pay attention to me until Rachel comes home, then we can probably sulk together.

Just as I was just two feet away I hear scratching noises from the window, and I cringe as I hear it being open.

_**Quick call the police! There are bandits about!**_

I was pretty sure my mouth hung wide open; I think I was imagining things. I thought for sure I saw familiar hands open the window, and I was quite convinced I saw a blonde head poke through it once it was open. The pair of white sneakers placed just right was familiar to me, but the bag of rose petals did it for me. She was here.

"Hey big guy, Miss me?" she says with an easy smile.

If I was close enough I would have kissed her feet, even if she still had socks on. I wanted to run over to her, and hug her, which wasn't entirely possible. You know what I'd settle for gently biting a toe. That should work.

_**QUINN!**_

She makes her way to me, and lies down on her belly beside me opening her bag of treats, "I missed you, both of you," she whispers handing over some rose petals. Instead of eating them right away, I move closer to her and nuzzle my face to hers.

_**You guys should make up already.**_

"I'm pretty sure things just were taken out of context, I didn't mean to make her feel as if I was accusing her of it, besides it seemed more like Santana's style," she tells me rubbing a finger across my head as I chew on my treats.

_**That spitfire!**_

"B found out that S did after all cause they were dissing B too, and that's why she's still mad at S. But I'm pretty sure they'll be ok by tomorrow," she tells me, "I wish me and Rach would be ok too," she adds in a whisper.

Footsteps' going up the stairs grabs both their attention, "Shit," Quinn curses and runs to hide in the closet.

_**Hiding in the closet Quinn? Really?**_

Rachel's dad comes in and looks at the open window and the sneakers right beside it, he kneels beside me and pats my shell, "What do you have there Tello?" he asks.

I feign innocence and just keep munching my treats, I'm pretty sure he figured it out anyway.

"I keep telling you no treats, or you'll ruin your dinner tsk tsk," he tells me admonishingly before standing up, he closes the window, and just as he was closing the door he says, "You don't have to sneak in Quinn, I'd let you come in the front door, but you should talk to Rachel soon. This little spat has gone on too long."

Quinn squeaks, she actually squeaks before saying, "Ok Leroy," she answers.

"Oh and Quinn, the closet really?" he jokes laughing his way downstairs.

Quinn finally emerges from the closet, closing it as she does, "I really have to go Tello, give Rachel a kiss for me ok?" she says sadly as she leaves the room shoes in hand.

I knew then, I had to do something, anything to get them back together, even I was getting depressed.

-o-o-o-o-

Since they started dating, Saturdays were alternatively spent between houses. Last week had they been ok, we would have spent the day over at the Fabray's and Judy would have spoiled me rotten, much like her daughter. This week had they not been fighting Quinn would be over, and we'd play games until Rachel is done with her weekend vocal conditioning.

They would then spend the rest of the day doing homework, being lovey-dovey, watching TV, making out and anything else they happen to think of doing. One time they decided making me move from one girl to another was fun, I was powerless to resist strawberries.

This Saturday, Rachel was up bright and early, I barely heard her insane ramblings about something and something, and before I knew it I was downstairs, and she was gone. I briefly wonder if she had caffeine. I wander towards the front door and bump into it enough times that Hiram opened the door for me. I make my way out and walk across the yard, "Don't wander to far Tello, I don't want a repeat of last year," he tells me as I was close to the sidewalk, I stop and stay still and as soon as he back inside, I start walking again.

I knew exactly what to do to get Quinn and Rachel back together.

_**I better get epic brownie points for this Universe. I take treats and other entertaining things as payment. But what I really want is a lady friend. I want to gets my freak on.**_

I start walking, and walking, and walking.

I'm five houses down and just turned right and I wonder if this was a good idea. Quinn lives 4 blocks away, I'm never going to get there in time.

_**At this rate, Armageddon will start before I get there. And it will be lovingly referred to as Rachel Berry's wrath.**_

I kinda ran away once, she got mad at me. And it was not pretty. Nope not pretty at all.

I pass another house, and then another and I was getting tired, I haven't had breakfast yet, and I didn't plan this whole thing through, why did I ever believe I was a mutant tortoise that can walk four freaking blocks!

_**What if I get run over by a car, OMG what if I get run over by a car and made into soup? Oh wait that's turtles. Wait what if someone takes me; I'll never see Rachel, her dads and Quinn! I knew I should have let Rachel put a tag. Stupid Tello! Stupid! Stupid!**_

A hear the tires squeal and I try and walk faster.

_**Oh God, oh God someone just saw, they're going to take me! Oh no! Nonononononono!**_

_**Help! Anybody! I don't want to go; I still want to have children! I don't want to die a virgin!**_

I think I hear someone calling my name, but I pay it no mind. I idly wonder why I am unable to do more than run, whatever happened to my superpowers? Ok I'll focus on that some other time.

_**You won't get me. I won't let you!**_

I hear the person following me scream, "Tello! Where the hell are you going? And Why are you alone, where's Rachel," and I turned as fast as I could, once I saw who it was all I wanted to do was kiss her feet.

_**QUINN!**_

OK, I think it's time I be honest with myself, I like her, I like how she is with me, I like that the Berry's accept her, and most of all I like that she loves my neurotic, crazy and high maintenance Rachel, even if they get into arguments a lot, she loves Rachel and Rachel loves her. So yes, I approve of Quinn Fabray.

_**You're here! I don't have to come find you!**_

She lifts me up in her arms, and takes me to her car. She puts me in the passenger seat, and she buckles in and gives my shell a pat, "I'm glad I saw you Tello, wouldn't want you to go on adventure without me and my ba-, and Rachel around," she says as she drives towards the Berry house.

_**I was going to your house to have you take me back, eh see how these things turnout. And if I know the Berry's Rachel is probably back home by now, panicking that I can't be found anywhere.**_

"I hope Rachel won't get mad at you for running away like that one time," she teases.

_**GOD! It was one time! ONE time!**_

"So, I've been doing some thinking, I was so miserable this past week," she says, "I don't ever want that to happen again, so I well I'm going to talk to Rachel and I'm going to apologize and we'll discuss all of this things that usually cause us to fight."

_**Yeah, cause you both clearly have tons of issues to go through.**_

She parks her car, and I wait for her to carry me back home, and I was surprised that Rachel wasn't out of the front door the minute Quinn had me in her arms. Hiram lets out a sigh of relief and shouts out that Quinn found me, "You are in so much trouble Donatello Berry, so much trouble."

I hang my head in shame, and I barely listen as Hiram starts thanking Quinn and telling her to bring me out back, it only means one thing. I'm sleeping outside tonight.

"So where did you find him?" Hiram asks.

Quinn puts me down before answering, "He had just turned left on Lincoln St."

"Lincoln you say, if I didn't know any better I think he was trying to come find you, not that it's possible, I mean I don't think it is," says Hiram.

_**I was, I wanted them to talk already and this was the only way I thought of.**_

I feel Quinn sit beside me, and she starts rubbing my head, "Is it ok if I stay for awhile? He looks miserable, and I actually wanted to talk to Rachel too," Quinn tells Hiram.

"Alright, and I'm glad one of you is taking the initiative, God knows how stubborn both of you can get," he says, "Judy called last night asking if we should take matters in our hands seeing as both of you were miserable, but not doing anything about it," he adds going inside.

"So, you think Rachel will talk to me once she gets home?" she asks me, "I know things moved a bit fast for us, and we changed, but we still carry some of the crap from before, and well I guess it's seeping into our relationship," she continues.

_**You got that right!**_

I playfully pretend to bite her fingers as she wriggles them at me, I knew she was trying to get her thoughts in order, "I love her, I really do. And I know I often get mad at her, that we get into a fight a lot of times, we wouldn't be Quinn and Rachel if we didn't, but I think it's time we took time to really talk about it," she says looking up at the sky, "Pretty soon we're heading off for college and I want to still be with her, I want to be with her in New York, cheering her on, supporting her, loving her and I know she'll do the exact same thing for me," at this point she was sniffling a bit. To be honest I would have been to, but I don't have tear ducts as far as I know.

"So she and I need to talk, because I need her to know all of that," she adds in a whisper before she starts chuckling, "Oh look at me blubbering like an idiot, I bet you're laughing at me."

_**I'm totally packing up and moving in with you if Rachel doesn't talk to you once she gets home. And no, I think you're actually kind of sweet. And between you and me she's been thinking of the same thing, even made a pros and cons list. I think she printed out her arguments last night.**_

"But that's ok," she tells me, "I know that Rachel considers you as one of her closest friends and confidante, and I really need you to know that you never have to worry about her, I mean you do, but as long as she'll let me, I'll take care of her, I love her, and someday I plan on telling her that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and maybe have a baby or two," she says all this in a rush and I barely have enough time to wrap my head around everything when it hits me.

_**Wait, Babies?**_

"And who knows, maybe I'll finally get around to giving you your own girl, seeing as you kinda got us together in the first place, being cute and all."

_**I support that move wholeheartedly.**_

"So I really hope Rachel gets home soon, I kinda feel stupid talking to you, cause you never talk back and stuff," she shrugs and continues, "I just want to have everything all sorted out so I can tell her that I got my acceptance letter to Columbia this week, and that I've missed her so much, and that I'm sorry and that I never ever want to not talk to her ever again," I guess we were both so into this well semi one sided conversation neither of us noticed Rachel standing by the door, I noticed first of course.

_**Hey Rachel have I ever told you how lucky both of you are to have found each other.**_

Rachel steps forward, and the wood creaks beneath her foot, prompting Quinn to turn around, "Did you mean it Quinn?" she asks.

"Which part?" Quinn asks standing up.

Rachel moves closer, and they were a few inches apart, "New York and college, babies, Columbia and everything in between, did you mean? Do you really want to be with me?"

I watch Quinn swallow the lump in her throat, and I notice Rachel bite her lip in anticipation, I wish I could just roll my eyes at them, sometimes they're just so ugh. So I nudge the closes body to me, and this propels them closer.

_**Get this show on the road guys! Come on get a move on!**_

"I meant it, I meant everything," Quinn comes closer.

"I'm Sorry," they say at the same time, "No, I'm sorry," they say again.

_**See much better.**_

I turn around just as they were leaning closer, I know what comes next, I hear kissing sounds, and mumbled apologies and promises.

_**Ok, you can stop now. Guys please; it's really just gag worthy. So stop it. I thought you were going to talk!**_

"I love you Rachel Berry," Quinn whispers between kisses.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray," was Rachel's answer.

_**Please stop! I mean it's adorable and all, but seriously.**_

"We have a lot to talk about," Rachel says in between kisses.

"Yes we do, and we should ummm, oh god baby, we should start now," Quinn says brokenly, and I really don't want to even attempt to think what Rachel was doing right now.

_**I can hear you know, just cause I'm not looking doesn't mean I can't hear.**_

"My Dads told me they were watching a double feature with your mother to give us privacy for this talk," says Rachel

_**Ok young lady, when did your voice turn so sultry? **_

"Baby, we should, hmmmm, umm, we should," Quinn tries to say, "Ok talk later, yes definitely later."

_**OK! I DEMAND YOU LEAVE ME HERE AND TALK IN THE PRIVACY OF YOUR OWN BEDROOM!**_

"I've missed you so much Rach, I hate it when we fight, and I'm sorry it was stupid, so stupid," murmurs Quinn.

"I missed you too much baby, so much. It was stupid, mmmm oh Quinn, I agree it was stupid, and we should talk later, much later."

_**OH GOD! Could you guys just go up stairs already! PLEASE!**_

"Come to my room with me, I just want," Rachel starts to say, only Quinn interrupts her with what I'm guessing is a kiss, "I will go anywhere you want me too, I want too," she tells Rachel.

I hear their footsteps fade and I hear the thud of Rachel's door being closed.

_**So maybe I did get them to talk who knew, now all I need is food for my rumbling tummy and I'm good. **_

I walk towards the patio door only to find it closed.

_**NO! Damn it!**_

The door opens, and I wanted to jump for joy, I settle for walking in.

_**Still got it after all**_

I hear hushed moans and I backtrack.

_**Staying outside sounds like a much better idea, hey Mrs. Wilson next door will probably feed me if I wander over there. **_


	3. and Love

It's been two days since Rachel and Quinn made up, thanks to the most awesome pet tortoise ever! Thank you very much. And it just so happened to be Valentine's Day.

And this morning Quinn crept in Rachel's room to wake her up with snuggles and kisses and hot vegan cocoa too.

"I know you don't believe in the idea of Valentine's Day but I wanted to make up for the past few days we weren't technically together," Quinn murmurs, as I hear Rachel stretch.

"Quinn," Rachel whines, "You don't have to do any of this," she says.

"I know baby, but you deserved to be pampered," Quinn tells her with a kiss, "So get a move on and drink your vegan cocoa and when you're ready I'll be downstairs waiting for you with breakfast ready ok?"

"Ok,"

"I love you."

"I love you."

And as Rachel walks over me to get to her bathroom, Quinn swoops me up and brings me downstairs, "Don't worry big guy, I have something for you too," she whispers.

She puts me down beside the feeding tray that she and Rachel made for me, a variety of red colored things were just waiting to be eaten.

_**Thank you Quinn! **_

I started munching, completely forgetting that I was supposed to be on a diet, it barely registers that Rachel had come down, and I never noticed them leaving for school.

So I spent the rest of the day lounging and eating, I played a little. Pushing a ball round and round is fun. I ventured outside and basked in the sun only for a little while, and before I knew it Rachel was home, scrambling to get ready. She grabbed me from the floor and ran up the stairs before dropping me on her bed.

_**Hey! Careful there little lady!**_

"Quinn is picking us up in a few hours, I need you to help me choose what to wear," she says excitedly while going through her closet.

_**Oh Joy!**_

"Sarcasm does not look good on you Tello," Rachel says so casually it caught me off guard.

_**Wait, what?**_

"Oh Tello, your confusion is both endearing and amusing. But now is not the time to dwell on the fact that I can hear you, and I've been hearing you for awhile," she tells me in such a patronizing way it ruffles my non-existent feathers, "You don't know how many times I find myself struggling not burst out in giggles, or just hug you or kiss you," she continues.

_**How long?**_

"Tello! We're wasting time here, Quinn will be back soon and we're not ready yet," she huffs.

_**Rachel!**_

"Ok Fine, I've been hearing you for awhile now and at first I really did think I was going crazy, but then it all just made sense, I am psychic after all"

_**And you're not freaked out?**_

"Oh there was, remember that day that I kept looking at you funny? That was when I was trying to figure out if I was crazy, so I decided to spend the night at Quinn's and well I kind of thought back to when she and I first kissed and I figured it out,"

_**Figured what out?**_

"That you had a hand in it and a lot of other things too. So thank you for everything Tello, you really are the best friend I could ever ask," she tells me before giving me a kiss, "So now that we have that all ironed out, can you assist me in finding the perfect apparel for tonight's outing?"

_**Yeah! You should wear one of your skirts, Quinn loves seeing you in a skirt. Or shorts, really, really short shorts; I mean it is warm out.**_

"Gosh Tello, I never knew you were such a perv," she says unamused.

I look at her evenly

_**Between me and you, I'm pretty sure you are. Come to think of it you and you're girlfriend are.**_

"Tello!" she shrieks.

_**What it's true, the things you guys do.**_

"Tello!"

_**Baby, oh Quinn!**_

"Keep it up, and I'm letting you sleep in that nice little house daddy made for you, outside!"

_**You can't resist my cuteness, actually you're girl has a little soft spot for me. I bet I can get her to make you reconsider.**_

"Just help me find something to wear!"

_**I bet you wish you didn't tell me you could hear me now huh.**_

"Tello please, we really need to get ready, if you really want to continue with the teasing and jibes can we do it later, or maybe another day?"

_**Later sounds good.**_

"Tello, what are you planning? Tello!"

_**I like that, you should wear that.**_

Safe to say it was interesting to have my relationship with Rachel change just because we now communicate. I must admit I kind of like it.

So when Quinn comes to pick us up, and Rachel tells me to behave, I told myself what the hell, might as well do as told. And here we are walking around the neighborhood.

I could hear them chatting behind me, an occasional giggle would spring out followed by the distinct sound of kissing. it was all very sweet and gag worthy. And it's just making me wish I had my own girl.

_It's been months, when is the honeymoon stage ending?_

"You're so adorable when you blush," Quinn says leaning in to kiss Rachel again.

Rachel accepts the kiss before swatting Quinn's shoulder, "Stop making me blush!" she says with a small smile.

Quinn just laughs and takes a look at him, and sees that he's made some good distance, she pulls Rachel forward to follow him, "But it's true! I swear, you have the most amazing drool worthy legs," Quinn tells her, stopping right behind the moving tortoise.

"This conversation would be better continued in the privacy of my home Quinn," Says Rachel, who bends down just a little intent on grabbing Tello to put him back in the wagon Quinn, was dragging around.

_**I agree with Rachel! I don't want to walk anymore! Who even thinks of taking a TORTOISE out for a walk? it's absolutely ridiculous.**_

"Just one more block please," Quinn pleads, "I've been planning to do this thing even before we fought-"

_**Look Quinn, I know I totally helped you out and all but this is torture! this is animal cruelty! I demand you take us home imm-**_

"-and I thought, a picnic at the park, and star gazing would be amazing. There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and I found the most amazing spot!" she says

_awww man! Quit being so sweet._

_****_"Why'd you have to be so perfect? I feel like I don't deserve you sometimes," whispers Rachel before pulling Quinn down for a kiss.

It was Quinn's turn to blush, " I ask that question all the time, and I just want to make up for everything I've ever done. You deserve every nice thing I do and will do," she whispers, "You deserve that and more," she adds eyes locked with her girlfriend.

They release each other and start walking again.

_I can't feel my legs! I seriously can't feel my legs!_

"Hey where's Tello?" says Rachel.

_I think I'm going to faint, why is it suddenly dark? OMG why am I floating? Why do I feel so weightless! where the hell are my legs?_

"Hey Big Guy, why are you hiding, did all the walking tire you out?" Quinn asks me, poking me at what appears to be a protruding foot.

_That's my foot! I didn't lose it! I'm ok! I'm alive! I wasn't being abducted by aliens so they can experiment on me and put in some probes or turn me into a ninja turtle! Thank God!_

I poke my head out and see her looking at me funny, her eyebrow quirks up, "OK, it's either I just heard you Ranting," she says in a whisper, "or I'm going crazy like Rachel thinking she's kinda psychic."

_****_"Quinn Fabray! I heard that! Try and see if this little outing will still be a romantic one when you snuggle up to Donatello instead of me," Rachel shrieks, Quinn turns around just in time to see Rachel power walk away from us dragging the red wagon with her

_**You totally blew it again Blondie.**_

"I totally just did!" Quinn exclaims, running after Rachel with me in her hand, "Rachel! Rachel! Tell me you can hear him too!"

_**Way to make yourself like a lunatic, you're really crazy now.**_

"Either you shut up, or I make sure you never see a strawberry again," says Quinn.

"Thought so_"___

"Did you just threaten Tello?"

_Keep digging Quinn, keep digging._

"You too mister, you're in trouble too."

_**Bummer**_

_"__I'm withholding treats, just so you know," Quinn tells me._

_"__And if you keep paying more attention to my pet than me, I'm withholding kisses, just so you know," says Rachel._

___Quinn finally gets close enough to my, well I guess our Rachel._

_"__Sorry baby," she says putting me in the wagon before grabbing Rachel and giving her a kiss._

_"__So, where's this little picnic you had planned?" Rachel asks her, and I didn't really care much anymore, I was no longer walking and I could smell something, something that is making my tummy growl._

_**You guys can go ahead and be disgusting, I smell strawberries.**_

_"__Tello, behave yourself, that is no way for a Berry to act!" Rachel says looking at me, Quinn just giggles behind her, "Baby he's just like you when you want a kiss or more," she whispers seductively._

_**Ok, when I said go ahead and be disgusting I didn't mean that! Oh god Ew!**_

_"__Maybe we should leave Tello at Brittany's since we're going past her house to get to our destination anyway," Rachel says, "He and Charity get along quite famously," she adds._

_"__Yeah I think that's a good idea, and then maybe you can explain how in the world I can hear your tortoise talk, wait I can hear your Tello talk!" Quinn shrieks, looking at Rachel wide eyed._

_**Took you long enough to get it blondie.**_

___I seriously didn't anticipate her almost fainting, but I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind playing nurse tonight. As long as I'm far away from all the action they will obviously be partaking in I have no problem._

_"__Ok, I'm going to need to sit down for a bit," Quinn says looking at me. We stay in place for the next few minutes._

_**I'm sorry I'm ruining your night you guys.**_

_"__Oh Tello, you're not. I guess I had time to get used to it," Rachel says, rubbing Quinn's arm._

_"__Don't worry big guy, I just need some time to get used to it," she tells me smiling, before I knew it the wagon is once again moving and we're going straight for the park instead._

_"__So baby, all this time, he's could hear and talk?" Quinn whispers to Rachel._

_"__I guess so," Rachel answers._

_"__So he's heard us having sex?" Quinn asks in panic_

_"__Quinn Fabray!"_

_**Oh yes I have Charlie, yes I have!**_

_"__That's it, you're sleeping in that house Tello, and no amount of whining can make me change my mind," Rachel says. _

_**Crap.**_

"Hey Rach, remember that thing we said we were getting Tello?" Quinn asks perking my interest.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should make him wait for it," Quinn says glaring at me.

_**Hey wait now, what thing? And that's just plain cruel.**_

"You know I think you're right," Rachel tells her grinning.

_**You are both evil! Evil! I don't like either of you right now. **_

"I just thought of something," Quinn says ignoring my whining, "Leave it to Rachel Berry to find the coolest pet tortoise ever."

_**Nope still don't like you.**_

"You are indeed correct, since I am as our peers would say 'epic', it was only destined I find an equally 'epic' pet."

_**Don't like you either. And no amount of sucking up will change the fact that I am not happy with both of you right now.**_

"Aww Tello don't be mad, we love you!" Rachel says happily.

"Yeah, we really do!" Quinn adds.

I'm actually surprised that Quinn took everything quite well, the rest of the night was romantic and sweet, only she forgot about the part where she could hear me now, so when I told her good morning the next day she kind of fell out of bed. Rachel wasn't very happy with me for a few days.

But it's ok, Quinn told me she was going to make sure I still get a surprise soon. I was wondering what it was until now.

"Baby, can we show him now?" Quinn asks literally bouncing up and down.

Rachel just smiles at her before saying, "Sure baby, you can show Tello your surprise."

They open the door to Quinn's house, and I walk in warily, then my eyes fall on the most beautiful thing in the world.

_**Afakhoginekfnlaeoankeg**_

"I think we broke him Quinn," says Rachel.

"I think you're right," answers Quinn, "Hey Tello, don't you want to say hi?"

_**Hi.**_

I swear she smiled at me. She smiled at me. 3


End file.
